


Of Kisses and quiet Days

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*DaveKat*</p><p>The day always starts with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kisses and quiet Days

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like doing some domestic fluff uwu. There's non-graphic non-descriptive sex mention, but i don't feel it deserves a mature tag.

The day always starts with a kiss.

Dave isn’t one to rise and shine too early, at least not now that he’s living on his own, so unless there’s a mandatory class in the morning, there are very few times he gets his lazy ass up early enough. He only awakens when Karkat slides into his bed, freshly showered and smelling like water and shampoo. A few droplets of water still cling to his hair, leaving small patterns on the cushions while the troll’s lips gently press against his own.

The first few times Dave woke up disgruntled, stumbling backwards in surprise, because usually he’s more alert than that, and getting so close without triggering his survival instinct is hard, but nowadays his body reacts to Karkat’s gentle kisses the same way flowers suck up the sun’s warmth in the morning; he uncurls from his little ball of heat, letting Karkat shuffle until they are pressed against each other, breathing softly the same air.

Karkat kisses his eyelids, and through the fuzz of sleep Dave can feel the curve of a smile on his lips as he moves down, pressing more teasing kisses onto his lips, then down, following the curve of his jaw until he reaches his neck.

Dave snorts, wrinkling his nose and finally opening his eyes, and then lets out another raspy giggle as Karkat tickles the base of his neck with his lips and breath, making Dave shake in short bouts of laughter.

“Good morning,” Dave mutters, voice thick with sleep, and Karkat replies in kind, teasing him about morning breath before snugging some more.

They leave the bed some time later, and Dave stretches leisurely while Karkat watches him, still sitting on the bed, eyes glued to the expanse of skin of Dave’s back, admiring the view.

When Dave teases him about it, Karkat simply smirks at him, and they split again –Karkat goes to make breakfast, and Dave to get his own shower.

It doesn’t take him much, and when he leaves the bathroom, the sweet scent of food is already floating around the apartment, making his stomach growl.

Dave isn’t used to eating breakfast every day –living with Bro made his feeding times quite unruly– so he enjoys the treat of sitting down and eating with the kind of unwavering delight that he usually only reserves to new music samples or new samples for his jar collection.

Today it’s pancakes; Karkat goes to Jane’s house once a week to get cooking lessons, and he seems to enjoy it. Dave reaps the results with similar glee.

Karkat greets him with another kiss, then unceremoniously shoves a spoon of cream into his mouth, pressing a finger on his nose and licking it clean with his tongue while Dave is busy swallowing the mouthful.

The pancakes are slightly burnt on the edges, but that doesn’t take away from the taste, and they battle for the last pancake. Dave valiantly resists as long as he can, until Karkat cheats by poking him with his fork and stealing the prize with quick wit and quicker fingers.

Battle lost and breakfast done, Dave washes the dishes, checking the time.

It’s early enough, and he only has class late in the afternoon, but Karkat will be leaving in less than one hour, and there’s not enough time to do much.

They end up sitting on the couch, watching Supernatural reruns on TV, until Karkat detaches himself from Dave’s embrace, pecking him on the lips, and leaves for his class.

Dave lounged on the couch some more, then spends the next two hours mastering some of his raps, immersing himself into the music until he’s gone from the world.

Karkat texts him at one, reminding him to eat, so he resurfaces from his inspiration limbo and prepares himself a sandwich, munching on it while he finished his last piece. His pace is calmer now, but wraps things up nicely and gives himself a pat on the shoulder.

He receives some texts from John and Terezi, then one from Rose, who wants to schedule a family night –he knows that if he agrees he’s signing himself off to the devil, but he still accepts, selling his soul for a Friday night with Rose, Roxy and Dirk.

Before he has to leave and get to class, he forces himself to clean up a bit; it’s his turn, and if he doesn’t do his chores Karkat will chew on his ass –and not in a good way. That is reserved as reward.

By the time he’s finished, it’s time for class. He hurries out, rushing to get the metro right on time, and while he’s there, earphones on, he receives another text from Karkat –a simple heart gif, but it makes him smile like a dork, filling him with warmth.

It’s small things like these that make Dave feel happy, and he stares at the small heart on his phone and lets its meaning wrap around him like a blanket; a couple people around him glance at him, notice his reddened cheeks, and giggle, making assumptions, but he gives no shits.

He texts back, and gets to class with a huge grin on, which makes some people turn around to look at him.

During class, he spends some time to think up something special to prepare for Karkat for dinner, and right when he’s decided about something nicer than their semi-usual take-out, Karkat texts him again to tell him that he’s going to stay out longer, and that he shouldn’t wait for him for dinner.

The thought makes him sour, but he tucks his idea of fancy food in the back of his head, ready to be recycled for another time.

The professor’s lecture absorbs his attention, and he focuses on his class, taking down notes and scribbling drawings all around them, most of which depict himself and Karkat kissing in his usual SBaHJ style.

When he leaves class he idly visits the nearby music shop, checking the new songs that are out and putting down an order for that elusive band he can’t seem to find online, plus a CD that he knows Karkat will like –a compilation of song covers from all the best romcoms.

He pushes the door of his apartment open, and is perfectly aware that he’s not alone.

Instincts honed from years of living with Bro, he knows the instant he’s inside that there’s someone else, and they are in the kitchen.

The next thing he notices are the candles on the coffee table in front of the TV, the only light of the room, and then Karkat comes out of the kitchen, holding a tray with paper plates on it and cans of coke.

Dave blinks in confusion, but there’s already a smile pulling at his lips. “You said you were going to be late tonight,” he accuses, snorting when Karkat places the tray down and comes to him, kissing him gently.

“Thought it’d be nice to have something different than the usual shitty take-out… I have had enough of spicy curry rice and Chinese dumplings,” Karkat shrugs, scratching his chin. “I had Jane teach me this a while ago so I gave it a try”.

The setting isn’t fancy at all, but that suits both of them better than anything else.

It’s cosy and intimate, no need to dress up nice and sit at a table; they tried it once, but it was too uptight, and they prefer to leave fancy dinners for Christmas and Perigee’s Eve, or for relatives inviting them, or the eventual date out at the restaurant.

This –candles on the coffee table, coke cans and paper plates… _this_ is perfect.

Also it’s good because they don’t really want to break another expensive plate because they end up making out on the couch.

Karkat is kissing him again when Dave realises what’s in the plates, and then he almost topples them both over in his haste to get to the food, making Karkat roll his eyes behind him, not really annoyed.

“Steak,” Dave murmurs, almost in awe.

Karkat snorts in amusement, and chuckles when Dave turns around to grab him, kissing him soundly on the lips.

“Yes, you massive carnivore dork,” he tugs him down on the couch, and Dave is completely putty in his hands, too focused on the plate he’s holding.

Dave is already halfway through his steak when Karkat manages to give him a few spoons of mashed potatoes, and he gets a quick thank-you kiss for that, before Dave tries to feed him a piece of his steak, snuggling close and grinning when Karkat rolls his eyes but accepts the bite.

They chat a bit about their day, with Dave recounting his promise to have a family night, and Karkat saying he made similar plans with Sollux for a gaming night, and Dave steals the rest of Karkat’s grub coke for himself, then feels bad and goes to grab them both another one from the fridge.

Karkat refills his own plate with mashed potatoes twice –he somehow made too much, but he doesn’t mind it– and when all the food is gone and the plates as are clean as they can be before washing, forgotten on the table, he scoots on top of Dave’s chest and starts purring while Dave flicks the TV on.

They’re airing the Silence of the Lambs, but the way Dave is massaging his palm is far more enticing than a movie he’s seen thrice already (two times the troll version, once the human one), so Karkat indulges his lover, and soon enough their kissing drowns away Hannibal Lecter’s smug voice.

They’re still kissing when they abandon the couch, stumbling into Dave’s bedroom, still kissing, hands fumbling with each other’s clothes.

For a while, Dave didn’t like knowing that Karkat would have to eventually leave his bed and go back to his recuperacoon to sleep, because the thought of having him sleeping with him was always enticing, but he’s learned to understand that Karkat needs the sopor, and it’s not good for him to attempt sexytimes in there just as much as having Karkat in his bed is not good for Karkat’s sleeping patterns.

They make do, with Dave kissing and caressing every inch of Karkat’s body, and the troll replying in kind, hands hot and practiced as they find all the spots that make Dave putty and writhing on the bed.

They kiss again, slow and peaceful, chuckling as they roll around on the bed, limbs getting in the way, fingers scraping for purchase as they try to get naked without stopping.

It doesn’t quite work –it never does– so they disentangle and finally undress, and Dave throws himself on the bed, making the mattress wobble, almost sending Karkat flying on the floor.

Karkat retaliates by attacking Dave’s neck –“no, my weak spot!”– and soon enough the room is full of soft noises, skin sliding against skin, human and troll coming together, shifting to the same tune.

Dave kisses Karkat as he moves on top of him, breathing in his scent, kissing the spot where neck meets collarbone, and feel the troll’s hands caress his thighs, spreading them apart to settle between them.

He closes his eyes, breathes, and Karkat kisses him again, fingers caressing his cheeks, and moves slowly, coaxing him down until he’s pressed on the mattress, Karkat thrusting down, skin on skin, bodies pushing together.

It feels good, and the pleasure blurs them together, moans and groans filling the air.

When they are done, achy and tired, Dave watches idly as Karkat kisses his fingers, one by one, then curls up against him, pressed together until he can feel his lover’s heartbeat from where his lips touch Karkat’s neck.

He spends some time kissing all the skin he can reach, feeling Karkat shift in his arms, and then he reaches over to the bedside drawer, retrieving Cheetos and candies, sharing them with the troll as a late-night snack.

Then they’re back for more cuddling, sharing soft, open mouthed kisses until they fall asleep, curled up together on the bed.

Dave wakes up to a dark room, much later, and finds he’s snuggling up to a pillow; the blankets around him still retain the scent of Karkat’s body, sign he’s been there for a bit longer this time.

He buries himself in them, thinks faintly of his lover, now asleep inside his recuperacoon, and smiles, because he knows Karkat does that to reassure him, and he’s really grateful for that.

The next morning, he makes sure to limp to the kitchen extra early to prepare breakfast for Karkat, and surprises him while he’s resurfacing from the recuperacoon, wiping away some sopor slime from his face to kiss him good.

Karkat’s smile is always the best motivator to wake up.

 


End file.
